


Make me an Heir

by Anonymous



Series: Psychotic Somnus [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Biting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Grabbing, Love Bites, Masturbation, One-Sided Love, Physical Abuse, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnus is a complete arsehole, Strangling, Threats of Violence, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Somnus is in need of an heir. His Queen is more than happy to oblige.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but pure smut.

“You, stupid bitch.” Somnus spits at me before smacking me across the face.

I don’t even have time to recover before he roughly grabs my hair and yanks my head back to look into his deep blue eyes. I am in pain, but I don’t make a sound. As much as I would love him to punish me, I fear he will just leave me like this. Kneeling in front of him completely naked, cum dripping from my mouth, and love bites plastering my neck. I want him. I need him inside of me.

He smirks at me before talking. “What are you?”

“A stupid bitch.” I repeat his words, as he has given me permission to speak.

He then crouches down, still holding my head back digging his nails into my skull as he does so. I know better than to break eye contact with him. No one ever should break eye contact with the King of Lucis. His other hand makes its way between my legs and he begins to slowly pet my heat.

I do not make a noise. Not until I am told too. I do not break eye contact unless I am told too. I am to let him do whatever he wants with me. That is the role of a whore. I may be his wife, but I know I am only here to be his baby maker and his sex toy. He doesn’t care if he hurts me. He doesn’t care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants. The only thing he wants right now is for me, to provide him with an heir. We have been married for 5 months now, with no results, and he is getting angry.

“That’s right.” He confirms. I nearly make a noise as he harshly shoves a finger into me and laughs as he roughly pulls it out and inserts it again. He repeats this action aggressively, staring into my eyes to see if I will break. “You are nothing but a bitch. A dirty whore who can’t even produce her King an heir.”

A second finger is inserted, and he just gets rougher when he forces his fingers deeper into my burning cunt. Pleasure quickly rushes through out my core and I bite down on my lip so I don’t make a sound. I am not even allowed to move my body as he fucks me with his fingers. I am not allowed to do anything without his say so. No one is. But despite all of this I still love him. He may not love me back but I would do anything for my King.

He then removes his fingers, leaving me feeling empty. I don’t complain and I watch as he licks the pure cum off of his fingers.

Watching his hot pink tongue swirling around his rough fingers makes my legs go weak. I want that tongue inside of me. I want him to eat me out until I am screaming his name. But we never do what I want. Only ever what pleases the King.

After taking his fingers out of his mouth he smirks at me again. “Do you want a taste?” I don’t respond, and he shoves his fingers pass my lips, right to the back of my throat. I don’t even have time to taste it as he begins pumping his fingers in and out of my mouth rapidly. Not as fast as he was abusing my cunt, but it was enough to make my pussy ache again. I don’t suck on them and I don’t roll my tongue over them either. For my husband hasn’t told me too. “You really are a whore. I wonder, how much people would pay to fuck the Queen of Lucis? Or how many people would pay to watch me fuck you? You would probably like that.”

He pulls his fingers out of my mouth and let’s go of my hair. Before I can move my head, he back hands me across the face. The force makes me roll on to my front. Rough hands then grab my hips and hoist me up on to my hands and knees. One hand remains on my hip and the other goes for my hair again. He pushes my head down to the floor as hard as he possibly can.

I yelp in pain. The impact of my face connecting with the floor is too much for me to handle. I know I am going to pay for that.

“Did I tell you to make a noise?” Somnus questions me, forcing my head down harder with his hand.

I shake my head quickly as if to say I am sorry. Because I am. I knew I shouldn’t have done that. Now I have offended my King, I am beyond ashamed of myself. Still I have to remain silent. I don’t want him to be angry with me.

“Then you shouldn’t have, should you? You know what happens now.”

Smack!

There is a rush of pain, shooting on my arse as his hand, that is no longer on my hip, collides with my skin. He has also pushed his pelvis closer to me, so I don’t move.

Smack!

My eyes begin to well up as he smacks me again. It is a lot harder than the first and I know he smirking as he is punishing me. He takes pleasure in this.

Smack! SMack! SMAck!

My body jerks forward, each time his hand makes contact with my bare skin. His hits are harder and the sound that is being produced by our skin colliding grows louder. My arse is burning, and my cunt is roaring to be touched. I need him to touch me.

SMACK!

That last smack is so brutal, it forces me to bite down on my lip so hard, that I can taste blood. But I haven’t screamed yet. That is the thing he will be impressed with. He digs his nails into my head again, whilst placing his other hand gently onto my waist. The hand on my hip, begins to slowly massage the skin to relax me. But the hand he is forcing on to my skull is showing no mercy. The pressure he is placing on it is intense and he is still acting as vicious as he was before.

“See. If you can take a beating without any fuss then you can be quiet until I say otherwise, you filthy whore.” His words are like venom and I know he means every single one of them. I need to remain silent. Like always, I should be seen and not heard.

That’s why when he hits my face, he tries to control himself, to the best of his ability. It’s almost like he cares. But any other parts of my body that he hits, he is as brutal as he likes. He bites me. He kicks me. He smacks me. He strangles me. He has even whipped me with his belt before. But I love it. I love him. I can’t get enough of him. 

I feel his hand reach between my arse and his groin. He is still fully clothed but that is how he likes it. He likes taking me like a bitch. The buttons on his robes are already undone as I had sucked him off a few moments ago. He now has his cock in his hand and he guides it to my entrance. After he has aligned himself with me, he finally let’s go of my head and places both of his hands onto my waist firmly. I know what we are about to do but I am never prepared when he forces his way into my tight hole.

I take in a deep breath as I hear him sigh with relief. His cock is rock hard inside of me and that wave of pleasure hits me like a ton of bricks. I don’t move my head and I don’t move my body. I want too. I want too so badly. But he is the King and he always calls the shots.

Always.

In no time at all he is brutally thrusting into my womanhood. Pulling my hips closer towards him with every masterful thrust.

“Move.” He orders sharply.

I do not deny him. I move my body in time with his relentless thrusts. With each one, his cock dives deeper and deeper into me. My breathing starts to increase, and I can hear my heart pounding through the floor. I groan with pleasure. I know I wasn’t told too but the sheer force, and the speed that he is using to dive further into my aching cunt becomes too much. With every thrust he executes I moan out into the room. He will probably beat me senseless later. But I don’t care for it had become torture to remain silent.

“Ah-, you dirty piece- of filth.” He grits his teeth together as he forces himself deeper into me. I swear I see stars as he speaks. I love his voice, it is so deep and breath taking. The way that are bodies are colliding, the smell of sweat and sex lifting into the air, and the way his nails are digging into my hips, bruising them as he holds me tighter and closer to him, is unbearably hot. It only causes my moans to get louder. “I am going to stain you. I am going to tear your cunt apart and fuck you senseless until you provide me with an heir. You will fucking do it this time, won’t you?”

There is the permission I need.

“Yes-!” I scream as I feel myself tighten around his cock, which somehow, makes his deep thrusts feel more amazing and mind blowing then before.

“YES WHAT!” He demands, holding back a series of grunts.

“YES- Ha-ah- Your Maj-es-ty!”

That’s when I let go and I come all over his raging cock. My breathing becomes so rapid that I can’t hear anything else around me. He comes undone after a couple more extremely hard deep thrusts and cries out as he does so. Not my name though. It is never my name.

Our breathing becomes in sync as he places both of his hands on my bare back and begins to rub my skin softly. I feel the hot cum trickle down my thighs and the floor beneath me has suddenly become very cold. We stay like this for a while. This is probably the only form of affection I ever get from him, unless it is in public. I don’t want this to end. I like this side of Somnus. It is the side of him, he only ever allows his Shield to see and I never ask for more of this behaviour. Because I know I won’t get it and it is not my place to ask.

I may be the Queen of Lucis but I am not his equal.

He is equal to none. No one is above him. He rules over everything including me. My body is his to do as he pleases.

Just as quickly as the tenderness appeared it fades, and it is replaced with more violence.

He pulls me up to my knees by my hair, with his dick still buried deep inside of me, and I fail to be a good wife as I grunt from the sudden motion. With his free hand he wraps it around my neck and forces me back into his chest. I feel him breathe into my ear as his grip gets tighter around my throat. I shiver at his touch especially when the hand, that he used to pull my hair, lowers to my bare chest. When it reaches my breasts, he squeezes one of them harshly. I don’t make a noise that time.

He breathes deeply into my ear and whispers twisted words at me. “You better have made me a son.” He stops as if to breathe. But I know that this is a threat. “I would hate to harm that pretty little face of yours.”

I scream in pain again as he suddenly bites down hard onto whatever skin is still exposed on my neck, whilst he is clawing at my breast. Both areas have bruised, and he doesn’t care. I feel myself tighten around his dick again. I want more but he isn’t going to give me any. I feel so full and his cock is preventing the majority of his seed escaping from me.  

Somnus then kisses the damaged skin lightly and takes in my scent of sweat and desire. It is so thrilling how he can go from being a complete monster, to a sweet lover in the space of a second. But his hand is still wrapped around my throat and I know he could go back to being dangerous and brutal at any given moment.

I don’t know what side I love more. His violent side or his gentle one.

He then let’s go off me and pushes me to the floor. His cock slides out of me and I feel the cum run faster down my thighs. I manage to prevent my face from hitting the floor this time. I then turn around to see my husband, who is currently doing the buttons up on his toga. After he is done he stares at me with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.  He eyes me up and down and I catch him staring at my dripping wet cunt. I know he wants a second helping. I want seconds, but he denies both of us from that desire.

“Clean up and get dressed. We are needed in court in half an hour. I can’t have you looking like a whore in my court room.” He then turns to leave. But when he reaches the door he turns back to face me and looks me dead in the eye.

“But if you are not with child now. You will be come morning.”

The thought of that makes my heart race.

Why am I in love with such a monster?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more completely psychotic Somnus. He is going to be an utter arsehole in this chapter. Just to pre-warn everyone. 
> 
> I originally only intended for this to be one chapter but if you lot want to see more then I am happy to keep adding to this. Just let me know in the comment section if you would like me to write more.

I arch my pelvis upwards as I feel Somnus’s hot tongue devour me. He is lapping up all the juices that are leaking out of my cunt and is lustfully moaning in sync with me as I pull at his soft raven hair. His hands are firmly placed on my inner thighs, keeping them as far as part as he can without causing me any discomfort. That tongue. His hot and heavy tongue is licking and sucking at my clit, making shockwaves of pleasure surge throughout my body. I pull his head closer into me and he doesn’t stop me. He buries his face further in between my legs and one very long and harsh lick on my folds makes me scream.

He chuckles into my dripping cunt and I can feel his lips turn into a smirk. Somnus then presses his tongue against my entrance. I can’t help myself as I pull at his raven hair begging him to place that wet slick tongue into my womanhood. He happily obliges. He forces it into me and I begin to scream louder. It darts in and out of me like a yo-yo and I can’t do anything but pull him close and scream his name as he completely violates my cunt with his hot wet and ravenous tongue. I am getting so close now. I know he can sense it as I feel his licks get rougher and he begins to run his teeth along my folds.

I lose it then.

“SOMNUS!!”

I scream as my hips make one final thrust into his face and I release all over him. I let go of his hair and let my head drop on the mattress. I take in a series of deep breaths to compose myself and I rest my hands on my swollen belly. All I can feel is pleasure and all I can hear is the pair of us taking in deep breaths. That was fucking amazing. I need him to do that again. He just might yet. Since I have become pregnant he has been more inclined to do what I want. Going as far as asking me what I would like him to do to me. It is very odd behaviour from my husband.

Somnus then lets go of my legs and crawls up the bed and lays on his side next to me. We are both naked and it is hard not to notice his erection as it is digging into my waist. He places one of his hands on my stomach and begins to gently rub it. With his other hand he moves my hair, that is wet from sweat, out of my face. I smile at him and place one of my hands on his face and look into his lust driven eyes. They are beautiful.

He is being uncharacteristically sweet today. Maybe I am in luck. Maybe this is the person I am getting today. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He whispers as he continues to stroke my stomach.

“Yes.” I nod.

“What do you say then?”

“Thank you.”

He smirks at me and brings his face closer to mine. He ever so gently rests his lips against my own and kisses me slowly. With my hand that was on his face, I wrap it around his neck and pull him closer to me to deepen the kiss. The kisses remain at a slow and steady pace, yet they become deep with passion and I can’t help but groan into it as he moves his hand from my stomach and rests it on my dripping wet pussy. I rock my hips up to meet his hand, but he doesn’t dive his fingers into me, like I would love him too. Instead he bites my bottom lip forcing me to part them. I then feel his tongue run along my teeth and his breath rushing into my mouth. I would love him to fuck my mouth with his tongue, but he doesn’t do that either.

Just as I am getting riled up again he pulls away from me. He places his hand back onto my stomach and leans more into my side. He isn’t crushing me but he is putting enough weight on me so that I don’t move. He’s no longer smirking at me and as he speaks there is something dark present within his voice.

“I know I can be very generous sometimes, can’t I? I guess you could say I am in your debt considering you have my little one growing inside of you. Tell me, should I be grateful to you, my dear wife?”

“My King I-”

“Answer the question.” He demands staring into my eyes. Lust is no longer present and I can sense the monstrous side of him is starting to emerge.

Now my heart rate has increased for so many different reasons. Out of fear mainly. His hand is resting on my stomach, directly where our six-month-old child is growing inside of me. Since we discovered that I was pregnant he stopped beating me. He still gets angry with me and he still screams at me, calling me every name under the sun, but so far, he has managed to prevent himself from causing harm to me or our child.

I gulp as I feel the pressure on my stomach increase. Not wanting to poke the demon inside of him I speak very timidly and tell him exactly what he wants to hear. “You shouldn’t have to be grateful for anything my King.”

“No, I suppose you’re right. I don’t feel I need to be either considering the little stunt you pulled earlier today.”

Stunt? What stunt? I don’t know what he is talking about but the aggression in his voice confirms to me he isn’t messing around.  

“Forgive me my King I don’t understand.”

I shouldn’t have said that.

Suddenly, Somnus takes hold of both of my wrists and forces them either side of my head. His grip is like iron as he places more pressure on my wrists. He removes himself from my side and straddles himself upon my thighs. Somnus then lowers himself so our faces are mere inches apart and his once beautiful midnight blue eyes have darkened. I can’t help myself. I glance down at my stomach in fear. I can’t move and if he was to hurt me now there is nothing that I can do to defend myself or my child. I am completely at his mercy and all I can feel is pure fear as I am forced to stare into his venomous eyes.

“Do NOT play dumb with me.” Somnus orders in a low and unforgiving tone.

I feel his stomach brush against mine and panic sets in. But there is nothing I can do. I am utterly helpless in this position. The grip that he has on my wrists makes it impossible for me to move them and I know if I tried it would only cause him to get more violent with me. I need to protect my baby and I need to avoid him from hurting me at all cost. What makes this situation even more unsettling is that I can feel his hard erection on my thighs. He is enjoying this. I don’t know if it is that or his strength that scares me more.

He lets go a low growl as he continues to speak poisonous words at me. “I saw you my ‘faithful’ Queen. You were in the gardens with Lord Spero. Do you really think I don’t know what is going on?”

“Your Majesty, I promise you nothing is going on we were only talking.” I say with desperation.

I couldn’t do that to him. I wouldn’t do that to him. I am in love with him. Somnus, despite all of his flaws, is the only man I will ever love. He is my King and I am carrying his child! For Bahamut’s sake why can’t he see that? I feel my throat tighten as he lowers himself towards me again. This time our noses are touching and his stomach is laying flatly on mine.

I feel the baby move and I know he has felt it too. But it doesn’t prevent him from digging his nails into my wrists, as hard as he possibly can. I swear I feel his erection harden on my thighs as he is doing this. But I can’t scream. No one would come if I did. No one ever speaks against Somnus and if you do… well you end up like those who are infected with the starscourge.

So, I just lay there and allow him to spit at me as his words rip into me.  

“Right of course you were. Then please explain to me why he kept placing his hands on you! Explain to me why you allowed him to kiss you on the cheek! You may be the Queen of Lucis you whore, but you are mine!” I resist the urge to flinch as he suddenly forces more pressure on my wrists then before. I can feel my chest move faster but he doesn’t care. 

He then roughly forces my hands above my head and latches them together, holding them tightly with one hand. My arms are burning by the sheer force and his grip only seems to get tighter as he refuses to let go of me. I feel myself tremble with fear as he places his hand inbetween my stomach and his. I want to tell him to get off of me. I want to protect my baby but I know the moment I try or say anything his anger will only increase. I have to swallow my fear and my words as he continues to stare at my helpless frame.

 He feels around for the baby and when he can feel it he roars at me. “This is mine! Not yours! Mine! And no one gets to make a fool out of me! Not even you!”

He then takes in a series of deep breaths and removes his hand from my stomach and runs it over my chest playing with my nipples as he does so. I can feel the hold on my wrists loosen as he moves his face further away from mine.

I try my hardest not to show him I am scared. I am completely terrified of him. But I can’t move. I know better then to speak. I just lay there and watch as he calms himself down.

It takes a few moments. He lets go of my wrists and runs both of his hands on my chest. I don’t move my hands though. They are throbbing in pain and I fear if I move them he will go right back into his psychotic mind set again. My baby is the thing I need to protect and as long as Somnus is calm and happy then my baby is safe. But still even after all of this I cannot bring myself to hate him. I don’t understand it myself but if I lost my husband I fear I would lose everything. He makes me feel worthless but maybe that is because I am. And he is the only one to see me for what I truly am. It took me eight months into our marriage for me to become pregnant, isn’t that proof of my worthlessness? Maybe Somnus is the only one to see it? That is why he treats me like this.

I let out a sigh of realisation as he squeezes both of my breasts. I look at his face again and he has developed a smirk. When he speaks, his words are unforgiving. But do I deserve any less?

“You are so lucky that you are carrying my child, you filthy unfaithful whore. Because if you weren’t… actually you don’t want to know what I would do. Like you don’t want to know what has become of your friend, Lord Spero.” He laughs cruelly.

I fight every urge in my being not to widen my eyes. Nothing happened between us! He was just showing me respect. And now… I don’t know what has become of my friend. But I can’t show any emotion. I don’t want to give him another reason to become angry at me.

Somnus then gets off of me and sits down at the end of the bed. I force myself to sit up and stare at him. He doesn’t look bothered by what has transpired. I can tell he really enjoyed that. His hand is clasped around his cock and he is slowly flicking his wrist. All I do is watch as he pleasures himself. I know not to look away either. His eyes then catches mine, and that twisted smirk is painted across his face again. With his free hand he gestures for me to come to him.

“Sit on my lap.” He orders bluntly.

I quickly move over to him and I do exactly what he has commanded. He lets go of himself and rests both of his hands on my hips and forces me to hover above is cock. He then presses me down and impales me with it. I bite down on my lip as he forces himself all the way into my heat. It shouldn’t but a wave of pleasure hits me and I am forced to breathe through the pain and pleasure he is giving me. When I have finally relaxed onto him he kisses my chest and then looks into my eyes once more.  

“I don’t care if you are six months pregnant you need to prove your loyalty to me. Start moving.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be updated a couple of days ago. Sorry about the delay. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

My body jerks with every blow to the stomach.

I try my hardest to keep my mouth shut but I can’t help myself as I yelp in pain. Somnus is violently kicking me in the stomach as hard as he possibly can. In his words: this is to teach me a lesson. I don’t understand why, all I did was go and visit our son. When he heard that I had been to see our little angel he lost it. He has kicked me at least 10 times now but I honestly don’t know the true number of kicks he has landed on my aching body. I have lost count due to the pain and my feeble attempts to remain silent. I am not allowed to shield myself with my arms. I just have to take these beatings. It has gone back to how it was before I was with child. Because I am no longer carrying our son Somnus has found any excuse he can to cause me pain. Be that physical or emotional.

I gave him a son. A Prince. An Heir!

I have given him everything he has ever wanted. His legacy is secure. I gave him that security and yet he is still kicking me, hitting me, beating me. He doesn’t care. Why doesn’t he care?! He has even invited his Shield to come and watch him beat me to a pulp. And once he ordered Gilgamesh to strike me and join in with the beatings. All Somnus did was watch as his Shield punished me. When I looked at his face nothing but sheer pleasure and utter enjoyment was plaster on it.

With one last very hard and forceful kick I begin to cry.

I whimper in pain and I bow my head towards him. I stare down at his feet to hide my tears as he towers over me. I have wrapped my arms around my middle to put pressure on my, more than likely, very bruised skin. The pain is excruciating and all I can do is cry in this pathetic position underneath his gaze. I hear him chuckle at me. But I don’t look up. It may be extremely rude, but I can’t mentally bring myself to do it. When Somnus finally decides to speak the words are like poison seeping into my ears.

“This is what happens when you don’t listen to me. My son does not need you hovering around him constantly.”

“He’s my son too.” I whisper before I have even realised what has come out of my mouth.

Nothing but a cutting silence follows.

I have never defied him before. I have never spoken against him before. All I can feel is him piercing a hole through my head as he glares daggers at me. I gulp. My body starts to shake with fear and I dare not move. I am completely petrified now. I know he is going to hurt me. He is going to beat the living shit out of me for that. I am no longer crying because of the pain. I am crying because I fear what is to come. Anyone who as ever spoken against him in the past has ended up on fire or worse. The only person allowed to speak against him is Gilgamesh. Even then I know the Shield regrets doing it. My husband may be the King of Lucis, but out of him and the former healer…. He is the true monster.

“What did you just say?” Somnus sneers at me.

I don’t look up at him. I am too scared to look into his eyes. He doesn’t like that. I feel his hand grip a huge clump of my hair into his fist and forces my head up so I will make eye contact with him. Still I keep my mouth shut. He takes in a deep breath before speaking, in a slow and patronizing voice. “No, go on say it again. I said: Say. It. Again.” I try not to yelp as the grip on my hair gets tighter.

“He’s my son too.”

After the words leave me he let’s go of my hair. I know better then to bow my head again. I look at him utterly terrified and there is no emotion on his face. Yet, his eyes hold nothing but rage, and I can tell he is finding it extremely difficult to not lash out there and then. If looks could kill I would probably be dead by now.  

“Fair point.” He said that calmly.

Too calmly.

I watch has he looks me up and down like a predator and I feel myself gulp again. I move my head to get a better look at him, so I can try and judge what his next move will be. He notices me doing this and he allows are eyes to lock together. There is something evil lurking in his eyes. They are twisted and manipulative and because I am so focused on that, I am not prepared for what he does next.

He roughly wraps a strong hand around my throat and pushes me to the floor. On instinct I immediately reach up to get him off of me, but he takes that as a challenge. With his other hand he forces mine away and proceeds to wrap his free hand around my neck. He is laying on top of me and I feel myself tense up as I am gasping for air and trying my hardest to say sorry to him. But he doesn’t care. He places more pressure on my throat and grunts as he forces me into the ground with his body weight. I struggle as I desperately try and break free from his grasp. However, that only causes his grip to get tighter and the struggle to breathe intensifies. In the end I decide that submitting to this torture is a lot easier then fighting him.

My vision starts to darken as he evilly peers into my eyes. My body feels heavy and I am not sure if that is from the lack of oxygen or his entire body weight resting against me. I can no longer feel the pain in my stomach because it has moved to my chest, as my lungs are being deprived from precious air. In that moment I wish he would kill me. I wish he would just stop all the hurt I am feeling. However, he is the King, my husband, and by right he gets to decide what my fate will be.

He slowly loosens his grip and I am finally able to breathe again. I don’t rejoice in that for long. Because his voice is cutting enough to make me want to prevent myself from breathing just in case I anger him. This is not how my life should be…

“You will never speak to me like that again, do you understand me?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

I don’t recognize my voice as I speak. It sounds foreign and distorted.

I do not nod. His hands are still wrapped around my throat and if he wanted too he could snap my neck in two. I wouldn’t be able to stop him either. At this point it wouldn’t surprise me if he did end up killing me. But… I can’t die. I can’t leave my son to be raised by such a monster. When I gave birth to him all the love that I had for Somnus vanished and went solely on to him. He is my everything and I pray to every single one of the Six that he won’t be anything like his father. That’s why I have to stay alive. I have to stay alive for him. I have to suffer this torture and abuse from my husband because of my child.

But I will never resent my baby boy for this. He is only a baby and none of this is his fault. It’s all mine…

I feel tears roll down my face. Just thinking about my son and what he may have to suffer, or how he may turn out breaks my heart. If I could run away with him, I would. But Somnus won’t let me. He won’t let me anywhere near my son unless he is with me. My every move is and will always be dictated by my King. Now I am finally realising what I have gotten myself into. If I want to help my son, protect him and be a good mother to him, I need to stay.

And I need to survive any battle that Somnus throws my way. Even if that means submitting to his every whim.

He shakes his head at me when he sees my tears. “Don’t cry. You look ugly when you cry.”

He let’s go of my throat and begins to gently run his hands down my sides. He has turned into the sweet lover again. But this won’t last for long. It never does.

When he gets to my waist he puts one of his hands up my nightgown and claws at my inner thighs. I usually like it when he does that but right now I feel no pleasure. This could be because of the lingering fear or the fact I am only just starting to breathe normally again. He notices this though.

Somnus places himself in-between my legs and hoists my knees up. I let him do it. I don’t have any other choice. He lifts up my gown to reveal my womanhood. I fight the urge to tense up as the cold air hits me.

“It has been 4 months since ‘our’ son’s birth. I think it is about time I put another heir in you.” Somnus states plainly.

I don’t say anything as he lifts up his white toga and gets out his throbbing red cock. The lack of oxygen must have dulled all of my senses because I did not feel his dick digging into me at all. I don’t understand how he can get so much pleasure from treating someone like this. Someone who he is meant to love and honour. It’s cruel and evil. I don’t allow my thoughts to focus too much on that because I am distracted as he takes hold of both of my knees and forces them further apart from each other. My breathing hitches as I watch him shuffle closer towards me. This may be wrong to feel, but seeing him do this… I get a small hint of desire flowing through me. It’s not because of him. It is because I have not had sex in over 4 months now and I am craving to have something buried deep inside of me. I am starving to be touched again. Even if it is by this monster I need it. I look up at him and notice that his eyes are glued to my cunt. He licks his lips and smirks in delight. I highly doubt it but maybe my husband has been faithful to me and not had sex with anyone since our son’s birth either.

The likely hood of that is very low.

“Keep those legs apart for me.” He orders, and I do what he says. I feel the tip of his cock poke at my entrance and that only makes my pussy wet.

He smirks at me again. “Good girl. Now you are finally listening.”

He doesn’t prepare me. He just rams his way into my entrance and I can’t help but let out an incredibly loud grunt. I push myself towards him, so I can take in more of that stiff cock. I don’t care for the pain that his rock-hard dick is giving me. Yes, it burns but the shockwaves of pure bliss is blinding the pain. I let out a series of grunts as he places his hands on my waist and forces himself in, and he doesn’t stop until every last inch of him is buried deep into my now roaring cunt.

“You’re so tight- I should get you pregnant more often.” Somnus remarks slyly.

Somnus pulls himself out of me until only the tip of his cock remains inside of me. With one very quick and forceful thrust he is back inside of me forcing me to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Wasting no time, he continues to hammer in and out of me and I can do nothing but scream in utter bliss. I can feel myself grow tighter around him and by the way he is grunting I can tell he is enjoying it.  

“That’s a good girl.”

His thrust get harder and deeper and with every thrust he performs it forces my back to smack against the cold stone floor. He is ruthless, and he is holding nothing back. I have been denied such pleasure for so long that I am already screaming out into the room as I ride through my orgasm. He loves that I have cumed so quickly. His nails dig into my waist as he continues to force himself in and out of me. He is taking me like a bitch and all I can do is breathe and scream through the thrust and pleasure.

He is still pumping into me with force making my cunt grow tighter around him again. Pleasure starts creeping back into my body and I moan out into the room. His dick keeps bashing directly onto my g-spot and if he keeps this up I am going to cum again, sooner rather than later.

Somnus is still hammering into me hard as he leans down to bring his face to my neck. I know what he is going to do, and I still scream in pain as his mouth attacks my flesh and tears it apart. I feel the blood trickle down my neck and his rough tongue laps up the red liquid. When he moves his head back up again, his thrusts become more violent and deep. He grits his teeth as he speaks words of filth at me.

“Was that too rough? I thought whores like you, love it rough. Maybe that’s what we should do. Get some people in here to fuck you senseless, then you really will be a whore. Would you like that?”

“No, my King- I on-ly want you!” I moan even louder then before. However, the words I speak is a lie. At this point we are only saying what the other one wants to hear.

 “What do you want? Do you want me to cum inside of you? Fill you up until our cum forces my dick out? Would you like that?”

Somnus is finding it hard to speak now. His ruthless and relentless thrusts are making me come undone again. All I can see are stars as a lean my head back in bliss as he continues to force his cock into me.

“YES!” I scream in pleasure as his dick hits me in just the right place. Oh I am so close now.

His nails pierce my skin through the clothing and I can tell that Somnus is close too.

“GODS! You’re so- fucking- tight.”

“SOMNUS!”

We scream in unison as we both release. I can feel his cum stain me from the inside out and we continue to cry through the pleasure. Are hot breaths fill the air and all I do is lay there as his cock remains buried inside of me. His hands have now fallen to the floor and he has lowered his head to my chest.

As he rests his forehead against me, I bring my hand to his hair and comb my fingers through the sweaty mop. He purrs in delight as I continue this action and it makes me wonder… if he can behave like this now why can’t he be like this all of the time? Why can’t he be the kind and caring husband that I need him to be. When we are in public he can perform this role extremely well. Why can’t he just put on a performance for me? After a couple of moments, he raises his head and kisses me on the lips. The fire behind those kisses are just an indication of what is to come. I am not sleeping tonight and neither his he. He pulls away from my mouth but only by a couple of inches.

He growls at me with pleasure. “We’re not done yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you lot want to see more then I am happy to keep adding to this story. Just let me know in the comment section if you would like me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

I pick up Nero from his cot and walk out of his bedroom and begin to make my descent through the palace.

I have finally found the courage to leave. I can’t stay here anymore, and I can’t risk the safety of my son or the little one growing inside of me. It is a dangerous move leaving with only one month left but after what Somnus did to me last night…. he is far too dangerous to be around. He could hurt my babies and I couldn’t live with that on my conscious. I have finally realised how toxic this environment is and I will not allow my children to grow up here. It may look a little shady for the Queen to be walking around the palace in the middle of the night, but this is my only chance to escape. Somnus sleeps like the dead and if I am going to get my children and myself to safety I need to leave now.

It has to be now.

I quickly make my way through the palace with my 1-year old son sleeping in my arms. He is gorgeous. I can’t take my eyes off of his little face. He looks like Somnus, with his raven hair and big blue eyes. However, unlike his father he is a kind and caring soul. I can’t imagine him ever turning out like his tyrant of a father. However, monsters aren’t born they are created. And I am not allowing Somnus to poison him. Not my little Nero. I don’t care if he is the heir apparent to the Lucian throne Somnus can’t have him. I am certain hundreds of women are willing to sleep with the King of Lucis and give him exactly what he wants. But he is not having my son. And he is not having our other child either. I am so close to the entrance of the palace now but just as I am a few feet away from the door, I hear his voice.

“Where are you going?”

Somnus sounds shocked. When I turn to face him, shock is the only expression that is covering his face. He glances down at my arms and notices that I have Nero nuzzled up in them. When his eyes meet mine again he looks offended. Like I have committed a crime by holding my child. He goes to speak but I beat him too it.

“I am leaving. I am taking Nero and we are leaving you.”

“You can’t! Hand him over to me at once!”

“Are you really going to hurt me in front of our son?” I say as he begins to approach me.

I know that is what he wants. There is nothing but fire and rage in his eyes and I know he wants to cause me pain. Well I have had enough of being hurt. I have had enough of fearing for my life. Somnus is no longer hurting me and if he doesn’t like it he can fuck off.  

When he registers what I have said he stops. He may be a brute. He may be one of the worst people on Eos but there is one thing that I cannot fault him on. That is how much he loves Nero. He would do anything to keep our son happy and, fortunately, Nero remaining in my arms is the only thing preventing Somnus from tearing me to pieces. Are eyes lock together once more and for the first time in our relationship I am the one who holds all the power. It’s not right using Nero or our unborn child as a weapon, but this is the first time he has ever listened to me. I am going to rub it in his face.

I clear my throat and confidently say: “I didn’t think so.”

What Somnus does next is the last thing I would have ever expected to witness in my entire life. His eyes begin to water as he speaks in an almost broken voice. I didn’t think he was capable of this type of emotion.  

“Please… please don’t leave me. Don’t take my son away from me. Please…”

“You want me to stay just so you can hurt me again, so you can rape me again, like you did last night. If you can do that to me there is nothing stopping you, from hurting our son and our unborn child. I will not let you hurt them Somnus. I refuse to let that happen.”

I want to be sick when I think about what happened last night. I begged him to stop and he didn’t listen. I begged him to stop hitting me and beating me and he still didn’t listen to me. He did all of that knowing full well that I am 8 months pregnant with his child! He never attacked my stomach but that doesn’t matter! He could of killed our child last night and he is the one standing in front of me crying! No. I refuse to allow the tears to fall. I don’t want to wake Nero up and Somnus doesn’t deserve my tears. Still he is standing in front of me crying because I have had enough of his shit. He is pathetic. That is all he is. A pathetic usurper who has no right to the throne he sits on.   

Somnus shakes his head at me and his voice continues to break as he speaks. “I would never hurt him. I am never going to hurt our other little one either. Please don’t go.”

“But you would gladly hurt me. You take pleasure in causing me pain, so how, I am I meant to know you won’t hurt them?”

“I promise I won’t hurt them. I will never lay a hand on you again. Please don’t leave me. Please…”

Somnus looks pathetic. Tears are streaming down his face and now he is the one begging me. He is actually begging me this time. Looking at his pathetic form I nearly feel sorry for him. No! I can’t allow myself to feel sorry for him. I shake my head and stand my ground.

“You won’t change, you will never change.”

“I will I promise I will. Please don’t take him away from me. Please don’t leave me…. please.”

“Papa.”

I look down to see that Nero has woken up and his tired little midnight blue eyes are looking in Somnus’s direction. As he stares at his father, he senses how upset he is. In turn he begins to whimper and reach out for Somnus to take him. My grip on Nero gets tighter and I take a step back to tell Somnus not to come any closer. He is not getting him. I know he loves him, and I know he is telling me the truth when he says he will never hurt him… but I can’t risk it.

I rub my sons back and begin to rock him in my arms as I whisper softly at him. “Shh, Nero it’s alright.”

“Please… look at him. Don’t do this to him.”

Tears continue to fall from the King of Lucis eyes and trickle down his face. His eyes have gone red and I can’t help myself, I feel sorry for him. But I need to remember that he brought this upon himself.

“I’m sorry I-I-I can’t risk his safety. Somnus please, for his sake, let us go.”

“Papa.” Nero says again in a teary voice still reaching out for Somnus.

That makes Somnus’s voice sound weaker as he makes one more plead in my direction. “At least let me say goodbye to him.”

“Papa.”

At my son’s voice I realise I can’t deny my child that. Nero knows who his father is and if we leave now without a single goodbye he will resent me. He will not see what I am doing is for his safety and call me the monster.  

Against my better judgement I move closer to Somnus and place Nero in his arms. “Here.”

Nero and Somnus immediately embrace each other and Somnus’s pathetic tears have not stopped as he continues to cradle our son. Nero has stopped crying now and he buries his face into Somnus’s chest as he comforts him. It breaks my heart hearing what Somnus says next. Because it is the most genuine and pure thing that has ever come out of that man’s mouth.

“Nero, I love you.”

“Papa.”

They love each other, they love each other so much.

I can’t take that away from Nero, can I? I can’t separate him from Somnus. Nero loves his father more than anything else on this planet. He loves him more then he loves me. But he isn’t safe here. He isn’t safe in Somnus’s care. My boy deserves nothing but the best and I am afraid that Somnus’s love is not enough for Nero. It’s not enough for the child growing inside of me either. I don’t care if it makes me the bad guy. I will gladly take on that role if it means that my children are safe.

“Give him back now. Somnus give him back.” I say stepping closer towards him.

Hearing my voice, Somnus looks up from our son and he is no longer crying. He looks as if, he has the rage of Ifrit surging through him and he is holding my son! Panic sets in. Before I can step forward and snatch Nero out of Somnus’s arms, he has already stepped away from me and called out for his Shield to come.

“Gilgamesh! Take Nero back to his room.”

“SOMNUS GIVE HIM BACK!” Before I can get to Gilgamesh, Somnus grabs my shoulders and pushes me up against the wall as hard as he possibly can. I look passed his shoulder as his Shield carries my son away. I struggle against his grip and scream out into the room as I do so. “LET GO OF ME! NERO! NERO!”

“Did you really think I will ever let you near him again after that!” Somnus replies still holding me firmly against the wall and there is no hint of sorrow in his voice. There is no sign that he has just been crying.

That was all a ruse! He pretended to be heart broken so I would feel sorry for him! No! How could he?! How dare he! Now he has my son and if he thinks I am not going to fight him to get Nero back he is wrong. He is my baby boy! He’s mine! I continue to struggle whilst screaming in my husbands face. 

“He’s my son! And he is coming with me! LET ME GO!”

“I don’t think so!”

Somnus places his entire body weight against me and wraps a hand around my throat. With his other hand he firmly presses it against my swollen stomach and my eyes go wide. He is threatening the baby now. My baby. He can’t!

“Somnus the baby.” I cry trying to get through to him. If he loves Nero that much I pray that he won’t actively hurt his second child. He didn’t last night but at this point I wouldn’t put anything passed him.

“Shut up! You are going to regret doing that. As soon as this baby is out… you are going to wish you never did that.” Somnus threatens me gritting his teeth together as he brings his face incredibly close to mine.

As he brings his face closer to me, his grip on my throat gets tighter and pulls me forward so we are barely a centimetre apart. He has let go of my stomach now and with that arm he presses it against my chest as hard as he can, preventing me from struggling. I stare into his eyes again and he looks vengeful. He is looking at me the same way he did last night… I am not letting that happen again. Especially since I can feel my baby turn and wriggle inside of me as it can sense the danger. I need to fight for this little one. I need to fight for Nero. And I scream in his face once more.      

“Get off me!”

“Why should I! You were about to take both my children away from me! Do you think any other man would allow you to get away with that! Would any other man stand for your constant bullshit! Where would you go anyway? No one would take you. If they did, they would bring the Queen of Lucis right back here! Don’t you dare think for one moment you can ever leave. You are mine and nothing will ever change that!”

When he finishes shouting at me I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I can feel warm fluid covering my legs. I take in one deep breath and I realise what is going on. Another sharp pain surges through me and as I go to grunt in pain Somnus’s grip gets tighter. I begin to panic and try to speak to him calmly to get him to understand what is going on.

“Somnus the bab-”

“I DON’T CARE!”

“IT’S COMING!”  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> I did not except this fic gain the support and the response that it has got. Abuse is a very serious topic and I would like to thank everyone who commented, because of how respectful you were especially when this story got darker. Thank you to everyone who left kudos as well it is very much appreciated.
> 
> Now we are ending the story. It's not a happy one. But I hope you I have done it justice.

Somnus immediately lets go of my throat and picks me up bridal style before he begins to walk very quickly through the palace. I didn’t want him touching me after what had just happened, and I try and struggle out of his arms. But he is too strong for me. He has always been too strong for me to fight off. Even if I wanted to the pain that I am feeling would make that action impossible. I don’t really have another option but to allow him to carry me. It barely takes 3 minutes for us to enter an isolated room and he gently lays me down on the bed. He quickly kisses my forehead before dashing out of the room as fast as he can. I know he has gone to get the palaces healer and maybe some servants, but I want to go. I don’t want to be trapped here for the rest of my life and if I stay that is what will happen. If I stay and have this baby we will both be trapped here.

I try to move myself off the bed but as I do the pain surges through me again. This is not normal. I know labour hurt’s but it shouldn’t be hurting like this….

Within a matter of minutes Somnus has returned with a healer and other servants. After a brief interaction with the healer the servants try to make me as comfortable as they can. This is in vain though for nothing will sooth the pain that I am feeling. Going into labour is not a fun experience and for some reason the second time hurts more then the first. The entire time I am giving birth, Somnus does not leave the room. In fact, he has tried to be as supportive and caring as he possibly can. He was there to push my hair out of my face and he allowed me to squeeze his hand as I suffer through the painful contractions. He even stroked my head and whispered comforting words into my ear when I started to cry due to the pain. Something is wrong… the pain is becoming too much for me to handle it shouldn’t be like this.

I swear at one point he was asked to leave so that I could have some space. But he refused. He held on to my hand and refused to let go. I was so grateful he did that because I honestly don’t know if I could do this without him. He did this when I gave birth to Nero. However, this time it feels different. It’s almost like he is being protective over me…

I shouldn’t get my hopes up. He is only here to ensure the baby is alright, he isn’t doing this for me.

After 6 long hours of constant pain and pushing, the baby is finally born and I hear my little one scream. Upon hearing they were alright I allow my body to relax and I feel Somnus nuzzle his face into my hair. He gently kisses my head to congratulate me and he still hasn’t let go of my hand, and for the first time it actually feels like we are a married couple. That I am not his slave and that he actually cares for me.

That’s when everything went dark.

I suddenly felt dizzy and I could no longer keep my eyes open. I thought I heard Somnus shouting at me for a while, telling me to keep my eyes open. But I am too exhausted, and I am still in a lot of pain. For some reason it feels like I am sitting in a puddle of warm water.

I don’t know how long I was out for but when I slowly begin to regain consciousness I hear Somnus’s voice once more, this time he speaks in a soothing and gentle tone.

“That’s it. Good girl open your eyes.”

I flutter my eyes open and I am met with his blue ones. He is still holding my hand and with his other he is tenderly running his fingers through my hair. I still feel unbelievably weak and I still feel like I am laying down in warm water. I go to close my eyes again but Somnus very lightly pulls at my hair to prevent me from doing so. He smiles at me and calmly says. “Keep your eyes open. There we are.”

“Somnus-” I begin to say but he promptly hushes me with his voice.

“Don’t talk. You need to save what energy you have left. It’s funny I said that you couldn’t leave. Yet, here you are bleeding out on your death bed. At least the baby is healthy.”

Bleeding out? I look down and all I can see is red staining the linen sheets. I stop breathing for a second. I am dying? No. I can’t die I can’t leave Nero and my baby with him! I begin to panic and I feel myself grow weaker as a result. I need to try and remain calm. But, how can I?

My baby! Where is my baby!?

I turn to face him once more and when I ask him my voice sounds very faint. “Where- where is-?”

“Not to worry, she is being cared for.” Somnus nods as he knows what I was about to ask.

_She._

A girl.

We had a little girl. I smile with pride upon hearing that news. Ever since I was a child I had always wanted to have a baby girl. I knew exactly what I would call her. Faria. I have discussed the name with Somnus before and he told me he hated it. The reason was because he didn’t think it went well with his surname. ‘Faria Lucis Caelum’.  I think it is a beautiful name and he is a fool to think otherwise. Despite Somnus’s twisted personality, the man is stunning and I pray to the Six that she has his eyes. He may be a brute, but his eyes are still captivating. I can’t wait to see her. I have to see her before I die. I have too.  

I hear Somnus sigh and he almost looks sad. Almost. He gives me a weak smile and starts talking. “I understand that I am not the kindest person you have ever met but I didn’t lie to you about the children. I would never hurt Nero or my little girl. What sort of father would do that?”

“Can I see her? Please?” I ask ignoring what he has just said. If I am dying there is nothing I can do to protect them, but I can at least-

“No. I don’t want her first memory being her mother dying in front of her.”

“Somnus please just let me see her. Let me see her and Nero… one last time, so I can say goodbye.”

I hope that works. I pray to all the Gods above that me saying that works. After all, he did it to me and because I gave into his request, I lost the right to see my son and went into labour early. The least he could do would be to allow me to see them one last time. I am dying, and this will be the last chance I get to see them. Hold them. Be near them. Tell them I love them. They have to know that. They have to know I don’t want to go. Please Somnus, please just do one decent thing for me.

The next words that come out of his mouth shatters my heart and I don’t fully process what he said. This could be due to the blood loss, but I honestly think it is because he has broken my heart.  

“Don’t be selfish. They are only children. You were the one who begged me not to hurt them. Them seeing you like this will do a lot more damage than I could ever do.” 

“They’re my babies…” I whimper unable to keep the tears falling from my face.

How can he do this… I am dying! I have given him everything he had ever wanted and more. I worshipped the ground he walked on once upon a time. I thought the beatings and the punishments was because he loved me. Or that I deserved it and I failed to be a good wife to him. Now I am seeing him for what he truly is. I am just sorry it took me this long to figure it out.

“Shh, shh, shh.” Somnus says placing a finger to my lips.

I immediately pull away and let go of his hand. I am still crying as I know I have missed my chance to see my children one last time and because he has denied me my request I don’t want him near me. I want him gone. But by the way he is sitting next to my bed and still attempting to intertwine his hand in mine, I have a feeling he is not going anywhere. I am too weak to fight him. In the end I am forced to allow him to grip my hand again and I feel sick as he strokes my face.

What he says next, is one of the most disgusting things I have ever heard him say.   

“What does it feel like? Slipping away into nothing. Well at least your name will be remembered. The First Queen of Lucis. But because your dying I am going to have to look for the second.”

“Did you ever love me?” I question still crying shaking my head in disgust. And I am not surprised by the answer.

“No. I never loved you. But I love my children and I love that you gave them to me. For that I am very grateful to you. I swear on them I won’t allow them to forget you.”

He nearly sounds sad when he says that. He makes me feel sick.

“I don’t believe you.” I spit directly in his face as I speak.

He doesn’t get angry, but he does finally let go of my hand and he stops touching me. He leans forward in his chair and refuses to look at me. From the angle I am laying at he looks like a kicked dog. He looks almost broken… it’s not because of me. Well… it might be. When I am gone he will no longer have anyone to kick and hit around. But for some reason my gut is telling me he is looking like this for a different reason…

However, his words tell a completely different story and because of that I ignore what my gut is telling me. He is still looking at the floor as he speaks. Even if his voice sounds sad his words are unforgivable.

“You won’t know if I keep that promise or not will you. I just want to make one thing clear though. I don’t want your forgiveness for everything I have put you through. The only thing I am waiting for now is for you to slip away.”

“You’re a monster.”

“We’re all monsters. I just decided to express that side of myself to you.” Somnus rises from his chair and he still hasn’t looked at me. Maybe he feels guilty he has left our children motherless. Because he was the one that did this. Not my baby girl. He forced me into labour and I am dying because of him.  

And because of him I am never going to hold Nero again. I am never going to meet my baby girl…

Remembering that fact again I burst into tears. I start to hiccup and I bring my hands to my face. I wail into them realising this is it. He is going to let me suffer like this. I can’t believe I ever loved him. I can’t believe I ever gave him the time of day. I hope he burns in hell for what he has done! I continued to cry as he speaks. The tone he is using is unrecognisable as I have never heard him speak using this tone before. But I don’t care. He doesn’t deserve my sympathy or pity.

“Hurry up. I don’t want to be in mourning for any longer than I have to be.” He walks away from me  but after a couple of steps I hear him stop. And he speaks to someone. “Don’t try and save her.”

* * *

 

Somnus goes to the nursery and stands over the cot where his little girl has been placed. He doesn’t speak. He just stares at the little one who is currently asleep. He had been here for the passed hour now. He should have stayed with the Queen. But the King knew she wouldn’t want him there as she passed away. Somnus knew she hated him. Everyone hated him. Everyone except his Shield, his son and now his daughter.

There was a knock at the door and Somnus called out for the person to enter. He didn’t divert his gaze from his daughter though.

“Your Majesty. She’s gone.” Gilgamesh said bluntly.

Somnus carefully nodded upon hearing the information. “Good. Go and speak with Lord Valerius. Tell him I want to talk to him about the outter regions of the Kingdom tomorrow.”

Gilgamesh bowed before leaving Somnus alone, not questioning the fact he had completely brushed off his wife’s death.

When the door closed Somnus remained still. Looking down at the little baby all he could see was his late wife. She looked exactly like her. He gulped slightly. Was this his punishment for all the unspeakable things he did to her? Make his daughter become her ghost and taunt him every day. The Gods always did have a sick sense of humour.

As the little girl opened her eyes Somnus couldn’t help but smile. He brought a finger to her cheek and stroked it as she began to wake up. Although, this little bundle of joy was his daughter and he knew she was going to turn into a right terror in a second. The King carefully picked her up and began to sway from side to side to sooth her. This always prevented Nero from bursting into tears.

“Hello my little one.” Somnus smiled down at her and he is still shocked by his daughter’s appearance.

His wife maybe dead but this little one isn’t. He couldn’t believe that she looked practically identical to her. It made him feel very uncomfortable. However, he was now this baby’s only parent and he didn’t lie to his late wife. He would never do anything to harm her or her brother.

_Shit._

Somnus realised he had to give her a name. He was not going to name her after her mother. That would make him feel very uncomfortable. He was already slightly haunted by her appearance he didn’t want to be haunted by that name too.

Then an idea popped into his head.

“I know exactly what I am going to call you. Welcome to Eos, Princess Faria.”


End file.
